One Over Another
by kraken slayer234
Summary: Starfire see's beast boy in a different light but she is already dating some one else then black fire visits and things get heated
1. Chapter 1

To day is a good day for the titans, the sun was gleaming happily with a slight breeze across the sky. Not a single cloud in the sky. Star fire was walking down the hall way, she was wearing tight purple and pink spandex athletic pants the hugged to every curve and shape of her legs and especially her perfectly shaped ass, she was also wearing a black and wight ty-dy tank top with a green (Double D) braw that held her tits up to perfection. She had a smirk of happiness made of her slightly dark orange lips, her eyes were glowing green and full of wonder and happiness, while her fiery red hair hung low down to her ass. Star fire was going to the main room to greet Beast boy after his 6 month period of time with batman. She could not wait to throw a party for him with her boy friend Nightwing,

FLASH BACK

Batman was coming to the tower to analyze their performance. The titans lined up shoulder to shoulder, Batman walked past robin, then looked at the 16 year old Beast boy and squinted...

"Beast boy your coming with me to Gotham to train with me, you're young and have so much potential but you need to fight correctly." Batman stated plain and clearly standing in front of the team with his arms crossed.

"WHAT?! WHY ME?!" Beast boy panicked, wondering why he didn't pick raven, she never fights physically.

"Because I've already, trained robin, And Cyborg has down loaded a few martial arts moves to his system, Star fire is already at her peak of combat as a Tameranian princess she is very dangerous already, Raven is in complete controll of her powers and she is smart. So now you're coming with me, lets go." Batman turned around and started walking away towards the door to leave. "And don't bother packing you will have every thing you need." He said the went through the door. Beast boy followed him to the door and looked back at his team, and slowly lifted up his hand to wave good bye. Then he left, that was the last time the saw him.

"Man I'm gonna miss playing games with grass stain" Cyborg said walking away. The tower was quiet, too quiet.

END FLASH BACK

Star fire made it to the main room doors, she slowly opened them only to see her boy friend Nightwing. She floated over to him (he was wearing his uniform as always) she placed her arms around his neck and loosely let them drape down to hand on him. She looked up to see him and he looked down at her and smiled down at her with eyes of affection. "What is it babe?" he asked her, putting his hands around her waist.

"Are you not exited for friend Beast boy to come back? I wounder what he's going to look like." Star fire said with excitement ant joy. Her eyes were searching Nightwings heart for honesty and she got some of it when he said...

"Well, yes i am exited to have the team back together, it would be nice to..."Nightwing was cut off by the main room doors opening, Every one in the room turned to were the doors opened from. Starfire's eyes were glued to the MAN that walked in. It was Beast boy, he walked in the room and dropped his dufle bag.

He was wearing a new black and green uniform, it was all black except for two green lightning strips going down his sides and green claw marks on his chest as a symbol. The bottom part of his suit was tight and molded to his muscular legs, his top hugged to every muscle on his body showing every detail, he had strong muscular 8 pac of abs, 2 well defined pectorals. He had a jawline carved to perfection 2 under jaw fangs sticking from his mouth, 2 beautiful green gem like eyes and forest green, shaggy hair. He was about 5'11 now, he had strong muscular arms with veins stincking out of them. Then they heard his voice, deep, strong manly, and sooooooooooo attractive. "Hey guys, what did I miss?" he said looking at Star fire.

Star fire immediately let go of Nightwing and rand towards Beast boy to give him a hug, she put her arms around his back and hugged him tightly, pulling him into her arms and resting her head on his broad shoulders."I missed you so much friend Beast boy. You have grown so much." she said as she inhaled his scent as her eyes rolled back into her head. "Wow, smells so good, and he has so much of the hotness" She thought. Beast boy wrapped his muscular arms around Star fire and sqeezed. "Wow Star, I missed you too its great to see you." He said looking down into eyes. "Holly shit! Shes hot as hell! Man i wish that i could get to see more" He thought as he let go of her. She looked into his eyes, she wanted to kiss him but she has a boy friend and does not want to break up with him because it might hurt his feelings. Star fire looked down at this.

"So, how was your time away Best boy?" Nightwing asked, walking towards Beast boy lifting his hand for a hand shake. Beast boy shook every ones hand and greeted them and they talked about his time away. It was getting late so almost every one went to bed. Beast boy went to the gym to work out.

Star fire was in her bed wearing her green lace panties and the same tank top and bra that she was wearing earlier today. Star fire could not sleep she was thinking of Beast boy and how he had matured and how hot he was, she wanted him so badly right now. Star got out of bed to go watch TV but when she past Beast boy's room she stopped dead in her tracks, she inhaled deeply and let out a sexual moan, she bit her lower lip, the smell of him was intoxicating. Star's head was immediatly filled with dirty thoughts of Beast boy slamming her up against the wall and fucking the life out of her, Star could feel herself getting warmer between her legs. She couldn't help it but wonder what she could do to him in his sleep. So she slowly opens up his door and peaks inside to see him. He was laying there shirtless, on his back spread out like a star fish on his bed, he was only in his black boxers

Beast boy lay there, on his bed spread out like a star fish, only wearing a pair of boxers. Star fire started to hover closer, her eyes looking down at him drinking up every detail, every muscle. She slowly landed on the floor, careful not to make a sound. She finally rested on the floor beside Beast boy's bed, Star fire bent down close to his face, she slowly walked to a lower part of his body. Her eyes bulged when she saw the huge bulge in his boxers, her hands began to quiver as she began to reach forward to place her hands on his chest. Her palms were resting on his pectorals as she felt the muscled body, she began to rub them around his chest causing him to let out a small growl. She then began to rub her hands down his chiseled abs, and she was about to grab the hem of his boxers, but suddenly her communicator sounded off loudly. Star in less than a second flew out of the window.

/

Starfire flew to the roof of the tower and sat down on the edge communicator still sounding off. "I swear to Xhal if this is not important I will destroy who ever called i was about to see the most wounderous thing ever." She thought in her head. She then pulled out her communicator and pressed the answer button, then Black fire's face popped up on the screen.

"Hey sister, how are you doing on earth?" Black fire asked her sister with a smile of joy. Star fire suddenly became less pleased but kept most of her words in.

"I was doing the fine until you called, I was about see Be..., I'm fine what do you want sister?" Star fire asked, catching herself mid sentence, Black fire noticed this but decided to leave it alone and continued speaking.

"Well I haven't seen you in a long time and plus I'm looking for a place to stay at, my home was destroyed by meteors." Black fire said looking down in sadness. Star fire took pitty on her.

"Yes you may stay with me in my room. When do you get here sister?" Star fire said looking up and away from the communicator, She heard a noise coming from above. Black fire appeared in the distance. Star flew up to meet her there. Black fire meet Star fire about a few yards from the tower. Black fire's hair was long, like it was going down to her mid back like Star's, She gave up the war armor that she used to wear. Instead she was wearing a black and wight skin tight elastic suit it was like the bottom half of the suit was a unitard and the top half was was a little revealing. It went up her torso then it reached her perfect breasts, it covered he nipples and every thing else except it had a huge whole above her breasts (Like power girl's suit) the sleeves went all the way down to her wrists.

"Hello sister! I am so glad to see you!" Star said, putting on a huge smile while floating down to the roof top with her sister.

"Its good to see you too, It has been so long since we have been together, But I am very tired after my long trip were is your room?" Black fire asked looking very droopy.

"It is this way, follow me." Star motioned for her sister to follow her.

They got to Star's room and crawled in bed then fell asleep.

/

The sun gleamed down onto the purple sheets of a queen sized bed, birds were cherpping out side the window, this woke the person laying on the bed. Beast boy slowly sat up and opened his eyes, he look around the room remembering he was in his own room. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood up straight. He put his hands in his hair and began to inhale suddenly his eyes shot open. He sniffed the air and squinted, looking around his room 'Some one was in my room last night but who?' Beast boy asked himself. There was a knock at the door making Beast boy forget what he was doing.

"Hold on I'll be out soon!" beast boy yelled to door while scrambling to get a pair of shorts on. Beast boy slipped on a pair of black shorts and headed for the door, when he reached the door he opened it and robin was staring at his watch.

"Hey man whats up you look like your going some wear else." Beast boy said looking at his friend with quizzical eyes.

"Well actually the rest of the team has known for a while except for Star fire, but Cyborg and I are leaving the team and going to join the justice league. Look I need you to lead the team now. So you are responsible for everyone. And I also need you to tell Star fire because I can't handle those eyes." Robin said looking up at Beast boy then looking back down to his watch. 'What a fucking coward. Why would you hurt her like this?! You know what its his choice and knowing him, I couldn't stop him if I tried.'

"Um yeah sure I'll do it how hard can it be? You know leading the team telling the girl you like that your leaving for good I mean its only gonna break her heart(Sarcasm that Robin ignored). Hey tell Cyborg I'm going to miss him. I'll be out soon." (Un-aware that Robin WAS dating Starfire) Beast boy said sarcastically while closing the door, he heard fast foot steps and an elevator door closing with a bing. Beast boy grabbed a wight tank top and slipped it over his head and pulled it down. 'Well this is going to be great, leading the team, but I'm gonna hate telling star about Robin.' Beast boy finished putting on his shirt and opened his door and left.

He got to the elevator and pressed the button for it to rise to his floor, the elevator door opened and standing there was Raven.

"Hey Raven were you going? Can you help me tell Star that Robin is leaving and isn't coming back?" Beast boy asked not wanting to Break Star's heart. Raven walked passed him then turned her head to speak.

"Nope thats all on you to tell them that he is gone." Raven said now fully turned around.

"Aww, come on please help I don't... Wait them?" Beast boy asked questioningly wondering who else was there.

"Oh yeah, by the way, Black fire is going to be staying here she might even join the team. Right now she and Star are watching TV in the main room. I'm going to my room, so leave me alone." Raven said, she then fully turned around and started walking the other way. Beast boy walked into the elivator and pressed the number 5 button and the doors closed and he started to descend.'Well this is just great I have to break Star's heart and make her sister watch. Well maybe it won't be so bad, I mean she didn't really ever like him back right?' Beast boy said hope fully.

/

Star fire was sitting down on the couch with her sister watching TV and behind them they heard the elevator swish open, his sent filled the room and Star fire and Black fire could smell him. Star turned around in her seat to look at the person in the elevator door way. It was Beast boy. Star got up and quickly flew to him. She landed in front of him and gave him a huge hug, pressing her double D cup breasts to his chest pulling him into a very sexual hug. 'X'hal, I could just kiss him, he's so handsome. His eyes are so majestic.' Star thought to her self "Good Morning! Friend Beast boy!" Star fire said with enthusiasm. 'Holly shit her tits are perfect, she is so fucking hot, she's, she's beautiful. Her lips look so inviting, but I can't not with the bad news.' Beast boy thought to himself, he put his arms around Star and gave her a gentle hug. "Well its good to see you too." Beast boy said letting go of her. They came out of the hug, unknown to Beast boy Black fire was walking up to him.

"Listen Star I have to tell you something about...Holly shit!" Beast boy said in surprise when Black fire came up to him and hugged him the same way Star had. But she pressed her tits further forward and put her head on his left shoulder and inhaled his sent.

'Oh my fuck, Black fire's tits are showing a little more, wow they are the hottest girls ever.' Beast boy thought to him self. 'Oh my he has grown so much and he smells so good I want to own him' Black fire thought to herself. Looking into his eyes and then some how (But unnoticed by him) she became addicted to him,(PS Star got addicted too). Star fire noticed the hug and got jealous, she reached out and grabbed black fire by her arm and tore her off of Beast boy. Beast boy let go of Black fire and looked at Star she was beaming at her sister who was beaming back at her.

"Hello Beast boy, I'm going to be staying here for a while so just get used to seeing me around." Black fire said looking Beast boy in the eye.

"Ok, well thats great make yourself at home. Any ways guys I wanted to tell you that I am the new leader of the team." Beast boy said kind of proudly.

"But, what of friend Robin? Is he not doing the leading anymore?" Star asked concerned.

"Well... Thats what I wanted to talk to you guys about." Beast boy said looking into her eyes with pitty. Beast boy grabbed Starfire's hand and lead her over to the couch, Black fire was in close pursuite behind. Starfire and her sister bothe sat down on the couch while Beast boy sat on the Coffee table across from them. "Listen Star, I know you and Robin had something together but, Robin left for the Justice league this morning and entrusted the team to me. I know how you feel right now but it will pass. Im so sorry you had to find out like this." Beast boy said holding her hands in his own for comfort Starfire's eyes filled with sadness and confusion at hearing the news.

"Why would he just leave me life that? I-I-I feel used." Star fire said as she began to tear up, Beast boy moved to sit beside her and began rubbing her back for support. Starfire got up from the couch, and began walking away. "Sis?! where are you going?!" Black fire called out when she turned around to see her walking away. Star turned her head slightly. "I believe I need to spend some time alone in my room." Star fire then walked off to her room, 'W-W-W-Why would he leave me? It was as if I was nothing to him. I don't know why I went out with him in the first place. I need to get him out of my head and focus on someone/something else.' Star fire's thoughts started trailing their way back to Beast boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys I finished the chapter so review me if you want. I would like some Ideas on who else will be in this harem. I dont do OC's and I don't do Male on Male. Sorry it took so long guys but I had school and other stuff. I would also like some ideas for how he meats the girls in this. Black fire will be next.**

 **JP-Ryder & JP-Lewis & BartWLewis Iv'e read quite a few of you fanfics I think it would be fun if we talked or even made some thing together (Not a baby though) So yeah just contact me and See you guys next time!**

Star fire's Point Of View (P.O.V.)

It has been a day since Star got the news that robin left, Star fire was in her room, she was looking in the mirror. Her black eye liner was dripping down her face as she cried about robin leaving with out saying goodbye. _"Why did he leave me? I thought he loved me? I thought..."_ Star fires thoughts where interrupted by a knock on the door. Star looked over to the door with sadness, she did not want anybody with her right now she wanted to be alone. She looked back at the mirror and looked back at her self again. She was wearing a skin tight tank top the hugged to all of her curves, showing of the smooth beauty of her orange skin. The tank top was stretched out in the front because of her cleavage, making her pink lace bra pop out. Her hair fell down to her mid back with a small flame glow (Smaller flames because she is sad), she looked further down in the body sized mirror to see the rest of her. She was wearing a pair of jean short shorts, that were very tight and showed off the curves of her hips, and her round cherry butt, it left room to show off her long muscular legs, she wore a pair of green high heels making her a bit taller than normal.

"Hey Star, I know that you are going through a hard time right now, and I know that you feel terrible about Robin leaving, but you can't go through this alone. This kind of loss... Its not supposed to be carried by one person. I...I'm sorry, I really am. I just want you to know that you don't have to do this alone." Beast boy said through the door, Star stopped looking in the mirror and looked at the door she sniffled and walked over to the door, hearing Beast boy's strong but soothing voice. She was taken aback by how understanding and mature Beast boy had become. She made it to the door, she pressed the button to open the door, but then looked down at her shoes gluing her eyes to them not wanting to show Beast boy her state of weakness. The door slid open letting in Beast boy's scent, lifting her pain from her shoulders. _"_ _Why would I let him see me like this? Why do I feel safer around him?"_ Star questioned her self, still looking at the ground trying to not look at Beast boy.

Beast boy walked through the doorway and noticed that she was now a little taller than he was. (Seeing how She and Beast boy and her sister were the same height) Beast Boy looked up and down Star admiring her features, but then he noticed that she was looking down with her hair hanging over face hiding it from his sight, he automatically knew that it was bad, his heart sank when he saw her grief, _"Oh man, this really hit her hard, I feel terrible I really need to find some way to fix this."_ Beast boy thought to himself as he noticed her hair was at a low glow showing that there was great sadness with in her. Beast boy put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Look Star, I know you are feeling terrible right now. And I know that you are feeling alone, but trust me you are not alone in this. If your ready... you can come talk to me" Beast boy said still holding her shoulder, Beast boy slid hand from her shoulder down to her hand and gently held it, her skin was so smooth and her hand so gentle and soft. Beast boy held Star's hand and lead her to her bed (Thinking that this would be a relatively long conversation). She followed behind him, all the time she held her head down with her hair hanging low. They made it to the bed, Beast boy motioned for her to sit down on the bed. She looked at the bed and slowly began to sit down holding on to Beast boy's hand for support.(High heels making it a bit harder to sit down, all the while still hiding her face) Star fire let go of his hand, she was now on her bed, she crawled to the middle of the bed and sat on her knees. Beast boy crawled over to sit in front of her on her bed, he finally got in front of her and he sat Indian style about six inches away from her. She was slumped over, she had her hands resting on her legs, then Beast boy slowly lifted his left hand and gently picked her left hand up and held it to his forehead. Beast boy slowly lowered her hand from his forehead (Not letting go), leaned forward and with his right hand he gently used his hand and grabbed her chin, she felt safe, secure, no longer alone. He lifted her face to look at her. Her hair parted and fell back to rest on the front of her shoulders. Her face was completely lifted and she looked at him with longing eyes full of need, sorrow, and loss. Beast boy looked at her face and saw that her eye liner was in the form of tears streaming down her face. Her eye brows were tucked upwards. Beast boy slowly moved his hand from her chin to cup her left cheek. Star tilted her head and leaned into his hand.

Star looked at what Beast boy was wearing, he was wearing a purple spandex T-shirt that practically molded to his body, letting any-one see his muscled torso. His sleeves must have been too tight because it looked like they were torn by his muscular arms, Star must have blushed for half a second cuz she felt it. He was wearing a pair of black basketball shorts that went to his knees.

"Come on Star, you need to talk about this. Tell me I'll listen. I'm here for you." Beast boy said, slowly messaging her face with his thumb. "I... I feel abandoned. W...w...why would he leave me?! I tried so hard to be... be... be the best girl friend I could be?!" Star sniffled as she held Beast boy's hand to her face, Star began to cry again as she held Beast boy's hands. Beast boy sensed that she was holding back and trying to keep it all in. "Com'ear" Beast boy grunted as he let go of her hands. she felt even worse when he let go of her hands, she didn't hear what he said. Beast boy once again grabbed her hand and pulled her forward onto him, as Star was coming forward, Beast boy wrapped his arm around her waste and pulled her onto his lap. Star sat on Beast boy's lap her legs were hanging off to the side of Beast boy, her arms were wrapped around Beast boy with her front upper body was pressed against Beast boy's chest. She held onto him like a teddy bear, she barried her face into Beast boy's shoulder. He reached up and started to stroke her flaming hair to sooth her.(The hair may be on fire but it does not burn)

"Its gonna be OK Star, That's it, let it all out." Beast boy said as he held her close, he hugged her tightly to him. At the sound of his words Star barried her face into the space between his shoulder and neck then she cried, loud and hard into his neck, Beast boy could feel the vibrations of her cries in his shoulder. Star released her arms from around his neck, but she kept her face barried into him as she kept crying. Star was laying flat on top of Beast boy, but then she began to dig her nail into his muscular arms, starting at his shoulders and dragging them down to his mid bisepts, the scratches were just deep enough to show blood but not enough for them to bleed. Beast boy couldn't even feel her scratching his arms, after all the training with batman. Star fire stopped scratching his arms, and bit down on his shoulder , now Beast boy definitely felt the bite on his shoulder, Star fire bit down hard, she could taste his blood. Star screamed into the bite, Beast boy did his best to keep himself from throwing her off of him, but he remained still. Star let her grip go as she sat up, and sat on his pelvis. She sniffled and looked down at him, she then raised her arm to her face and wiped away the smeared make-up and smiled down at him with gratitude.

Beast boy smiled back up at her, the looked at his arms, and noticed the scratch marks and the bite mark. He was about to say something about it but then with out warning they healed up, good as new. Beast boy looked back up at Star and noticed she had a deep pink blush. He reached his hands up and placed his hands gently on her knees and started to rub them up her thighs, he began to message them and said..."Are you alright now? All you need to know is that I'm here for you, when ever you need me." He looked up and gave her a smile of trust. _"Oh wow, he really knows how to message. I feel so safe when I'm close to him."_ Star thought to her self as she leaned down onto Beast boy's chest, placing her palms on his pectorals, her arms were pressing her breasts together, making them show more skin. "Thank you for being here for me. I... I really don't know how to repay you. And sorry for biting and scratching you." Star said giving another blush. Beast boy kept messaging her thighs, as he looked up to see her pushing her tits together. He felt his pants begin to tighten _"Wow. She is just perfect. But I can't let her know I'm getting hard because of her, she would think I'm weird."_ Beast boy thought to him self, suddenly he remembered that his wounds had healed really quickly. Star felt his hands slide up her thighs, slowly feeling every curve. Star loved his touch, his hands were so strong, as Beast boy moved his hands higher, his palms glazed across the sides of her butt cheeks. Star was about to ravage him, she was about to grab his hands hand move them to her cleavage, to message them. Beast boy then moved his hands higher and stopped at her hips. Star began to reach for his hands but when he started speaking she stopped.

"Hey, why did my wounds heal so quickly? I mean that's never happened before." Beast boy asked quizzically, stopping Star fire and making her look back down at him with a small shy blush. "Well when my people go through a time of sorrow, the females will scratch the male's body to release the pain and except what has happened, however the bite just gives the male the ability to heal faster for a small amount of time." Star said as she began to palm his pecks, she could feel how muscular and warm he was, Star bit her lip as her mind began to wander. Beast boy understood her answer but his thoughts left him as he felt her message his chest. _"Holly shit. Her hands are so warm, the feel so nice. I think..."_ Beast boy's and Star fire's thought's were interrupted when they herd some on the outside of the room, typing in the code to get in. Before Beast boy knew what was happening Star fire was suddenly laying farther from him on the bed to his right, trying to pretend like nothing had happened. The door slid open and Black fire walked in holding the movie Despicable Me up in the air.

Beast boy looked over to her and grabbed a pillow to hide his growing erection from site. Black fire was wearing a pair of black high heels making her taller than him once again, she also wore a pair of pink and purple Ty-Dy Yoga pants that went down to her knees, hugging tightly to her every curve, showing off her ass as she walked. She also wore a wight spandex crop-top that clinged to her cleavage, making them visibly bounce as she walked, there were no sleeves on it. The shirt showed him her smooth toned stomach, Beast boy sat up and rested his elbows on the pillow covering his groin, trying not to make it obvious. Star's face lit up with excitement, she then swung her legs over the side of the bed, stood up and walked over to her sister, knowing Beast boy would see, she swung her hips as she walked. Beast boy watch Star's ass sway and held the pillow even tighter to himself. _"God damn it! Why does she have to walk that way?! I think I'm gonna go straight through this pillow."_ Beast boy thought to him self as he watched her walk away. Black fire saw Beast boy laying on the bed with a pillow IN HER SPOT, She the looked back to her sister who was walking towards her to greet her. _"Oh, sis, your trying to steal my man huh? We will see about that."_ Black fire thought to her self, as she opened her arms to greet her sister. "Hello, Black fire it is great to see you what brings you to my room?" Star says, enveloping Black fire in a hug of joy.

"Well, I thought that since you were sad and all, I thought that we could watch a movie together." Black fire said letting go of her sister the holding up the movie to show Star fire. Star looked at the movie then back at her sister, she placed her hand on Black fire's shoulder and smiled. "Yes! That is a wonderful Idea! Will you get it ready for all of us to watch?" Star asked so she could get sit closer to Beast boy first. Black fire nodded and went over to put the disk in, swaying her hips with every step. Trying to show off for Beast boy, Beast boy watched as Black fire walked over to the DVD player, his eyes follow her butt, watching its every movement. Star fire had walked over to her side of the bed, she was about to lay down about 3 feet from Beast boy's right side when she noticed what her sister was doing. _"Oh hell no, he is mine! It looks like I'm going to have to win him over"_ Star thought to herself as she shook her head. Star squinted her eyes and looked around her room as if studying what she could do to win. Black fire finished putting in the disk, she then stood up straight and turned around and began to walk to the side of the bed on Beast boy's left. "Hey, um... the movie is in, I'm gonna get to the main menu." Black fire said, grabbing the remote and laying down 3 feet from Beast boy's left. Star fire stopped thinking and decided to lay down, Star sat on the bed but before she laid down, she stood back up drawing Beast boy's attention.

Star had her back to Beast boy, Black fire was concentrating on getting the movie started, Star looked down at her high heels, _"These should probably come off."_ She thought with a smirk trying to show off to Beast boy. Star straightened her legs and back, then slowly bent over to undo her high heels. Beast boy looked over to his right and watched as Star slowly bent over, lifting up the back of her shorts to expose more of her butt to him. _"This has to be a dream. Me in bed with the two hottest women ever, for at least an hour! Maybe when the movie starts I should pay attention to the movie so they don't think I'm a perv."_ Beast boy thought as he watched Star's ass from behind, her left hand came up and slapped it, (He watch it jiggle for a split second. Man it looked juicy) but it didn't leave, instead it rested there cupping her ass. "Stupid fly." Star said standing back up, Beast boy immediately turned back to face the T.V., pretending like he didn't see any of it. Star sat back down on the bed 3 feet to his right, and laid down with her front facing him as she looked to the T.V. as the movie started. _"I' guess we'll see how long you last"_ She thought to her self with a smirk.

* * *

 **2 MOVIES LATER, NOW WATCHING A HORROR MOVIE**

Star fire and her sister never really payed attention to the movie, they were looking at Beast boy with hunger, Beast boy moved into a relaxing position with his hand behind his head making him look forward. Star fire and her sister were now both inches away from Beast boy, Star fire heard a BOOM from the T.V., causing her to yelp and grab onto Beast boy's side (Star really wasn't scared she was planing this) Star grabbed onto his side and hugged tightly, inhaling his scent."Wo are you O.K Star?" Beast boy asked straightening his arms out so she could rest her head on his arm. His scent caused Star to get a bit horny and she bit her lip as she felt his muscular figure with her hands, Black fire saw that Beast boy's arms were open and took the opportunity to show Star up. Black fire scooted closer to Beast boy and wrapped her arm around his stomach and rested her head on his chest while pressing her tits onto him. Star fire saw what her sister did. _"Well, 2 can play at this."_ She thought she pushed her self forward, onto him, her right hand messaged his chest as she laid her head down on his shoulder, she lifted her right leg so it would rest on his. Star pushed her tits into his side while arching her back. Beast boy felt Black fire's arm around him and felt her soft tits press into his side. Them he felt Star fire rest her head on his shoulder with her eyes half lidded and biting her lower lip with a smirk he also felt her wrap her leg around his then press against him even more. _"OK, Something is definitely going on here. Shit there tits feel so... nice. I think I'm getting hard again."_ Beast boy thought, as he felt Star begin to message his chest, he sniffled a moan from escaping his mouth.

The movie ended leaving the three in silence with there thoughts. _"Alright I need to get Black fire out of here so I can have him by my self. Maybe I can trick her into getting into the really slow elevator."_ Star thought with a smirk, she lifted her head up to see her sister,"Hey I wanna watch another movie can you go get some?" Star asked as she and her sister sat up off of Beast Boy, he felt cold he wanted them back in his arms. "Yeah sure I needed some time to think, where are the movies again?" Black fire asked, getting off of the bed and heading for the door, "You will go down the left hallway, to the elevator, to the bottom floor." Star said sitting on her knees, Beast boy was confused as to why Star basically just trapped her sister in an indestructible elevator for like an hour. Black fire made it to the door way and gave Beast boy one last glimpse, then walked out, the door closed behind her. Beast boy felt the weight on the bed shift, so he looked over to see a beautiful orange goddess sitting on the edge of the bed. Most of her body faced the other way but she had her head turned slightly towards him. "So uhh... what are we gonna do while we wait?" Beast boy asked sitting up, hoping that they would just be talking. Star fire motioned for him to sit on the edge of the bed. So he scooted over to her, "My shoulders are really soar, do you think you can help me?" Star asked, giving him a look of need, while rubbing her own shoulders for effect.

"Oh, yeah sure... sure. were do you want me to bbbb...ooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Beast boy was at loss for his words, when Star sat down on lap and began to wiggle her ass on his lap. Beast boy had his legs spread out just a little bit, allowing Star's ass to perfectly grind his crotch. Beast boy was in heaven, his eyes were closed as he looked up at the sealing, finally Star settled down, letting Beast boy regain his breath. Star sat still on his lap waiting for the message come, waiting for his touch. Star was growing anxious, until she heard his voice. "Alright where is it soar?" Beast boy asked with his hands at the ready. Star looked back at him and raised her hand and placed it on her shoulder, "Right here" Star let her hand fall from her shoulder when she felt Beast boy's hands on her shoulders and they began to rub, Star began to moan when her head fell back. Her hair fell down to her mid back, "Ohh, right there. Yeah that's it" Star moaned as he rubbed her shoulder's, Star leaned back into his rubs. He moved his hands down her back causing her to arch her back with a gasp. "Ohhhh, that was great." Star said in a seductive voice, as she stood up and turned around and offered him a hand to get up. Beast boy reached his hand up and grabbed her hand, "You seemed to have enjoyed that a bit much." Beast boy said as he hoisted himself to stand up straight, he was now standing about three inches from Star.

"W... well, it w... w... was an amazing mes...sage. Who can blame me?" Star stuttered from being so close to him, Star inhaled to get air but instead she got his sent, driving her mad, but she tried her best to maintain control. _"Ohhhhhh, Xhal, he smells so good, I want him so badly right now. We are so close I can feel his body heat!"_ Star fire thought to herself trying to resist claiming him as her mate, her eyes were half lidded as she was lost in her lewd thoughts of claiming him. Star unknowingly raised her hands to touch him. _"O.K Beast boy keep yourself together, don't give in toOooOOOoO..."_ Beast boy's thoughts were interupted when he felt Star's warm soft hands pressing and palming at Beast boy's solid 8-pack. Her hands slid up to his chest and began to message his pectorals. "Oohhhhhh, shit." Beast boy said raising his hands slowly resting them on her hips and began to rub his palms around, causing Star to come back to reality. "Ohhhhh, Xhal." Star said, in pure bliss, she slid her hands up and around the back of his neck and began to pull him to her. Star tilted her head to her right and began to lean forward, and Beast boy tilted his head to his right, his hands encircling around her waist and pulling them closer together. Then their lips met in a fiery passion, their lips moved together in sink as if they were destined to do this. Star gained back her self control and instead of pulling away instantly, she pushed him down on the the bed, never leaving each other's embrace.

Star was on top of Beast boy, straddling him with her body, as they were making out all the while. Star placed her hands on his chest and slowly pushed off of him (in the need for air) but only to where she was sitting on his stomach with her head hanging about 6 inches above his, her flaming hair made a vale around their heads, Beast boy and Star were breathless . _"Wow, that was amazing, she tastes so good . I wounder why she did it."_ Beast boy thought to himself as he raised his hands from her thighs, rubbing them up her legs with his palms, messaging them with every inch. His hands reached the fabric of her short jean shorts, they moved past them and rubbed up to her sides were they began to message roughly, (to where an average human would be crying, but Star fire was Tameranian and she loved it rough) Star bit her lip and let out a slight moan, she then slightly lifted her body off of his, still hovering over him, she scooted back to where she was sitting on his pelvis, her hands laid flat on his muscular chest. _"Oh, Damn, his hands, their so rough, they feel so good. Maybe I can return the favor. I wounder what I can do to those ears of his."_ Star thought as she looked down at the mesmerized Beats Boy, her green glowing eyes were half lidded, she leaned down more, sliding her palms up from Beast boy's chest, over the sides of his neck, then up his jaw-line and finally reaching his ears. She then looked into Beast boy's face and bit her lip from getting more lewd ideas.

"Hey, uh, Star what are yoooo..." Beast boy couldn't finish what he was saying when he felt Star begin to rub his ears with her fingers. Beast boy lost all control that he had, he gripped and messaged her sides even harder as he let out sets of moans and growls of pure lust, want, and the need to proclaim a mate. Star fire felt his hands go at her even harder, sending her over the edge. Star arched her back, sticking her cleavage out towards Beast boy's face, she threw her head back, looking up at the sealing. Her eyes were closed her mouth wide open in pure bliss. "Oh yeahhhhh! Beast boy! OOhhhhhhh yeeees! That feels so good." Star said looking back down at Beast boy, with so much desire, it practically radiating off of her, Beast boy looked back at her with his emerald eyes. Star was now driven by something unknown to her, she retracted her hands from Beast boy's ears, giving him more focus. Star dragged her hands back down to Beast chest so she could sit a little more upright putting more pressure on his chest, while Beast boy looked up and down Star's body, stopping at her short shorts. _"Lets get these off. I want more."_ He thought as he slid his hands from her sides to her back, slipping his hands under her shirt. His nails then turned into claws which he slowly dragged do her back, causing her gasp, Beast boy dragged them down more until they stopped at the hem of her short shorts. He then sliced through the fabric with ease, they fell onto Beast boy and he grabbed them and threw the fabric off the bed. He look back at her and saw that she was wearing a pink lace thong, he could see so much more of her beautiful orange skin. Star watched what he did which made her a little more horny, she then on instinct began to grind on Beast boy's pelvis, feeling his rock hard dick through the fabric of his pants.

Beast boy let out a large growl through his clenched teeth, he then retracted his claws as he ran his hands up her thighs while groaning every once in a while. Beast boy's hands palmed up Star's legs as she continued grinding against him, his hands rubbed up past the upper sides of her legs, to rest on her butt cheeks, Beast boy then began to roughly squeeze and palm at her ass,(Star felt his hands on her ass, making her body beg for more and to be rougher, she didn't even know that she moaned it out loud). "MMMMMMM, Daaaamnnn, Beast boy rougher, now. Stop teasing me." Star moaned as she placed her hands in the middle of the fabric above his chest, Star was palming and his chest but yelped when Beast boy did something. Beast boy lifted his right hand off of Star's ass, then he slammed it down on her ass cheek making it jiggle, while grabbing and squeezing her nice plump cherry ass and did it a few more times, Star was becoming more and more wet because of this action, but that wasn't the only effect of what he did. Star was so enticed by the spankings that her hands began to burn his shirt off, strange thing was it didn't hurt him, Beast boy's shirt was burnt clean off, Star fire looked down at his torso she saw his grass green skin, and all its muscles and scars, Star then leaned back down and grabbed his ears and began to message them. Beast boy had little control left with Star messaging his ears, while grinding on him, then he lost it when he smelled her juices. Beast boy let go of Star's ass and gripped her hips, he then began to grind back with a lot of force.

Star fire sat straight up, still grinding against each-other, Beast boy's nails turned into claws and then he began to drag them down Star's hips, grazing them down past her ass, and ending up on her thighs, causing Star to stop grinding and arched her back and gasped. Beast boy's claws turned back into nails as his hands slid up her thighs and palmed her ass, making her slightly moan. "OOHHHH... Yeess! Beast boy..."Star said as she looked down at him as she bit her the right side of her lower lip. Beast boy's hands went up further to her lower back, feeling her perfect curved and soft orange skin, then his arms encircles her lower back, pulling her down to lay on him. Star laid down on him, to where her tits were pressed up against his chest, keeping her face hanging above his by a few inches. Beast boy looked up into Star's eyes and Star fire looked back down into his, "Oh shit, I can't take much more. Just give me a taste." Star thought lustfully, then Star smashed her lips onto his, Beast boy kissed back up at her, then he moved his hands down to grip her ass, making her moan into the kiss, he used his hands on her butt to pull her even deeper into the kiss. Star fire broke the kiss and went for Beast boy's neck, Star reached his neck and began to lick and suck on it making Beast boy moan out. "OOOohhhhhh... S-S-St-har." Was all Beast boy could manage to get out as he dragged his hands from Star's ass, up to her sides and gripped her sides then rolled over so he was on top over her, his upper weight was being supported by the kiss he was sharing with Star. (Making the kiss unimaginably strong after Star went back to his lips)Beast boy then shifted his hands to slide up her toned stomach (Feeling through the fibers of her tank top), he then reached her perfect breasts, barely covered by the fabric. He then wrapped his hand completely around her double-D tits and palmed and messaged them through the fabric, making Star moan into the kiss in need for more as she arched her back down Into the Red silk sheets of the bed pushing her tits further out towards him. Beast boy and Star were still furiously making out, unconsciously he began to grind against her wetness making her practically scream into the kiss. Then Unknown to Beast boy, his body decided it was time to mate, making his body release a pheromone.

Star fire felt Beast boy's hands make their way to her cleavage, as they felt their way up her body, Star was becoming anxious, so she lift her left hand off of the bed , where she had been gripping the sheets, up to rest on the back of Beast neck then she pulled down with abnormal strength and forced her tongue deeper into his mouth tasting every surface she could reach, all the while she had her eyes closed tight. Star's right hand came up from the bed and slowly rested on Beast boy's muscular upper arm, then she roughly but smoothly dragged her hand up over his shoulder and up the left side of his neck, and up into his hair. Her fingers were raking through his forest green hair until she felt him grinding on her with a force that to impress any male from Tammeran, Star screamed into the kiss as she pulled his head down harder to muffle it. When Star finished screaming, she broke the kiss and went the other side of his neck, she was about to bite down on him but stopped dead in her tracks, she deeply inhaled the week scent of the pheromone.(In this part Star fire is still in control but also not its complicated) Star exhaled slowly, then opened her eyes and a smirk like no other formed on her face. Star removed her hands from the back of his hair and slowly dragged them down the sides of his neck, then placed both hands on his chest. Star then went back to making out with Beast boy, who was roughly gripping and messaging her cleavage, Star began to push on Beast boy's chest (Lifting him up with her strength) as she sat up fully, Beast boy was still making out with Star but he leaned further down into the kiss so he could move his hands around, Beast boy slid his hands down to Star's sides and gripped them as he pulled her up. Star was getting ready to stand up, but Beast boy moved his hands away from her cleavage causing Star to whimper of loss. Beast wrapped his hands around her sides and helped Star stand up, Star stood up fully, her hands were still on Beast boy's chest. Star fire leaned forward into the kiss while pushing him back with her hands, Beast boy slowly walked back-wards trying not to fall, then Star broke the kiss again and leaned her head to her left and then leaned forward onto his neck, she then let her tongue out of her mouth and she slowly licked up Beast boy's neck with her warm, wet, pink tongue. "OOOohhhhhh S-S-Star f-f-f-fire what are you doing?" Beast boy barely asked, this action also trigger his body to release the pheromone once again but so much stronger.

Star fire was licking up his neck again then the pheromone hit her, hard. Suddenly Star pushed Beast boy's back against the wall with her strength, then she pressed her body to his, pining him to the wall, Star put her hands on Beast boy's shoulders and leaned forward to his ear and whispered, "Prepare yourself." in a slow seductive voice. Before Beast boy could respond Star went to his ear licked it to see his reaction, Beast boy let out a low groan of pleasure as her rested his hands on her middle back and pulled her closer, her tits were pressed against his pectorals. Star got half the reaction she wanted "I think I can do better." Star though as Beast boy pulled her closer. Star then opened her mouth and bit down on his ear, Beast boy let out a loud growl of mixed pain and pleasure, his nails once again turned into claws as he moved his hands to the top of the back of her tank top, then tore through the fabric and pulled his hands down(Some how missing the bra), his claws ripped through the bottom of her shirt and her tank top fell to the ground and his claws went back to normal. Star let go of his right ear, then with in a swift moment she was on the other side, then with out warning she bit down on his other ear causing Beast boy to growl loudly and he leaned his head down and placed his lips in the nape of her neck and bite down with his fangs and began to suck, he moved his hands down to her ass, and he roughly gripped and messaged each cheek. Star had let go of his ears and began to scream and moan in estesy as she raked her hands through his hair, and begged for more. "Oooohhhh Xhal. Oooohhh Beast boy more, don't stop please. Harder rougher." Star begged as she began bite his shoulder, Beast boy lifted his hand off of her ass and swung down-wards and his hand slapped her ass causing her stop biting him and yelp as he repeated this a few more times. Beast boy stood off the wall, he then gripped her ass and began to pick her up, Star felt herself being lifted off the ground, so she wrapped her arms around his neck, then as Beast boy kept lifting her up she wrapped her legs around his pelvis and hooked her ankles around each other. Beast boy was completely supporting Star, Star stopped sucking and biting his neck and went straight for his lips, Beast boy continued to message Star's ass, as she sucked on his neck, then she stopped, she then tilted her head and roughly smashed her lips onto his. Star began to moan into the kiss and then she shoved her tongue into his mouth, Beast boy did the same as they continued to fight for dominance. They then broke for air, when their lips separated, there was a string of saliva connecting their mouths.

After Star was done catching her breath she immediately dove back onto his lips, Star closed her eyes as she kissed furiously and Beast boy did the same. Star began to grind her body against his intensifying the kiss even more, Beast boy turned around and pressed Star against the wall and let his left hand leave her ass, then he raised it into the air with his index finger pointed out. Beast boy then broke the kiss and looked at Star fire with a smirk, Beast boy's fingernail turned back into a claw, he then placed it in the middle of Star's chest just above the front bra strap. "Star this is in the way." Beast boy said to a Star that was getting impatient. "Then move it." Star fire said expectantly, and with a flick of his wrist, he sliced through the fabric and let it fall to the floor. Star's tits were free at last, Beast boy marveled at them, her tits were Double-D's and the perfect size as they seemed to be defying gravity, the skin was the same shade of orange as the rest of her body but her perky nipples were a darker shade of brownish orange. Star fire notice he was marveling her tits and she placed her hands on the bottom of her belly and dragged her palms slowly up her body then she cupped and fondled her tits while looking at Beast boy. "You want some?" She asked looking at him with sultry eyes, Beast boy then looked up into her eyes with hunger. "Is that even a question?" He asked with a cocky smile, Beast then dove down to her breasts, he then opened his mouth as wide as he could and placed it on her left nipple and began to suck tenderly, he raised his left hand and placed it on her other breasts and began to message it roughly. "Oh, Beast boy thats sooo great! Please! Ahh rougher! Bite Meeeeeee!" Star moaned as she placed her hands in his hair and began to rake her fingers through his hair, Beast boy Obeyed her and he bit and sucked on her nipple, getting a cry of lust from Star as an answer. Beast boy then switched to her other breast and did the same. Star then gripped his hair and pulled him up into a fiery kiss. Star then unhooked her legs from around him and placed her feet on the ground, she raised her hands and placed them on his chest and pushed onto the bed as she detached her lips from his.

Beast boy stumbled backwards and landed on the bed sitting up-right, Star then walked forward slowly swaying her hips with every step. she never broke eye contact with him, Star stood infront of him, looking down at him with sultry eyes. Star nelt down to her knees and placed her hands on the rim of his shorts and gripped them (+ his boxors), she looked back up at him and licked her lips then said. "I want these off... NOW." She said before yanking them clean off with out warning. Beast boy's cock sprang out and pointed at her face. Star gasped at the size, she looked up at Beast boy and said "You really are a Beast arn't you?". Beast boy looked back down at her with a cocky smile,"Thats my name isn't it?" He said. Star then stood up and pounced him back on the bed. Their mouths connected with passion, Star wrapped her left hand around the back of his neck to deapen the kiss as she used her right hand to wack him off causing him to moan into the kiss. Star pressed her tits into his chest she could feel the veins on his pulsing cock in her hand as she continued to wack him off. Beast boy lifted his left hand to rest on top of her back, his nails once again turned into claws and he dragged them down her back causing her moan in enticement. "Oohh s-s-shi-shit! Beast boy mmmmhm...Your a-a-amazing." Star asked as Beast boy shifted his hand to her side and decided the thong had to go, his nails went back to normal as he tore it clean off. Beast could smell he juices and he had to taste them. "I want to taste you now." He growled out as he grabbed Star and layed her on her back, Beast boy crawled up between her leggs and gave her a look off and alfa. As he began to lower his head between her legs, he raised his hand to grope her outer thigh as he began to lick her inner thighs while traveling further down. "Oh X'hal! Oh f-f-fuck" Star moan as Beast boy went down on her pussy ravaging her walls with his tongue. Star couldn't speek anymore all she could do was scream. Star grabbed his head and pushed him into more, she then threw her head back and cried out in the purest ecstasy of all. Beast boy then left her pussy and began to crawl up over her, once he was completely above her he leaned down and kissed her with as much need as possible. Then with out warning he claimed her, he thrusted all of his length into her. Star screamed at highest she could. (the pheromones were making her feel twice the pleasure as a normal person) "OH FUCK BEAST BOY! THAT'S IT! FUCK ME FAST AND HARD CLAIM ME AS YOUR MATE! I WANT YOU GARFIELD!" Star screamed as she clawed at his back, as she wrapped her arms and legs around him while he continue to fuck her insane. Beast boy desided it was time to take it up a notch so brought out the speed and strength of the beast. Beast Fucked her harder and faster than she could have imagined in a life time and she came instantly. "OH MY FUCK GARFIELD! I-I-I-I WORSHIP YOUR COCK! YOU ARE MY MASTER! MY ALFA! MY OMEGA! YOUR ARE MY GOD! I FUCKING WORSHIP YOU YOU! Star proclaimed as she orgasmed. Beast boy wasn't done yet. He got off of Star fire and flipped her onto her hands and knees. He then got behind her and thrusted in and she plain out screamed again. "OOOHHH FUCK BEAST BOY I NOW PROCLAIME YOU AS MY ALFA!" Beast boy grunted and pushed her head down so she was laying on her face there for thrusting her ass out to him. Beast boy raised his hand in the air and slapped her ass making her scream again. Star reached forward and grabbed her pillow then put it in her mouth as she continued to get fucked from behind. Star then felt a pulsing in his dick while it was in her. "Star I'm about to cum where do you want it?!" Beast boy moaned as he slapped her other cheek harder causing her to moan again. "I want it in me I can decide weather I get pregnant or not." With that Beast boy Came inside of her causing her to have another orgasm, making her tremble. Beast boy pulled out of her and layed on the bed next to her and breathed heavily, Star layed her head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her lower waist and pulled her closer to him.

"That was amazing. You were amazing Star. I have no words to describe it." Beast boy said looking into her eyes with compassion.

"Yeah I have never had an experience like that before. You are now my alfa, I am holly yours in every way." She said hugging his side to her chest.

"Alfa... I like that name, from now my name will be Alfa to you and you only." Alfa said proudly.

"You know that were I come from you can have as many wives as you want so you can be called Alfa by many other people." Star stated closing her eyes.

"So you saying I can sleep with other women and creat some sort of harem of women." Alfa asked.

"Thats exactly right but since you are now my Alfa, any Female you sleep with will call you Alfa and they will never leave your side which means were you sleep I sleep, were you eat I eat, were you bath I bath with you and all that implies" Star said.

"So I'm gonna need a bigger bed and a shower huh." Alfa asked

"Yep they will never leave your side so you will be constantly surrounded by your wives" Star states as she kisses him deeply and bites his lower lip.

"Hmm I think your sister is next on the list" Alfa stated

"I think that would be wonderful. P.S. your wive will constany be trying to touch you so if you get groped dont freak out" Star said thought of all the fun she would have later tonight with her sister.

* * *

With Black fire

* * *

"Why the fuck is this taking so long!" she yelled banging against the side of the elevator


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! sorry its been along time things just keep stacking up but I'm free now! Its Great to be back and I'm ready to start writing again!**

 **Message me for who comes after Black Fire**

 **Expect chapter soon!**


End file.
